Soul Exchange
by Regexz
Summary: Angels and Demons, Light and Dark. But what if the world we know is not what it seems?


**Prologue**

Two lone creatures stare out across the world stretching out below them. The two seem similar, but on closer inspection the difference between them is obvious. One covered in red scales with webbed wings, while the other has an oddly pale skin with feathered wings. As the two look out over the world below them the scaled figure suddenly points to one of the darker regions on the world.

"_Your side is losing brother."_

The feathered figure turns his gaze towards the area pointed out by his scaled brother. As he looks down on the battlefield below he realizes that there is no hope left for the Light.

"_Neither of us belongs to a side Cane. We remain neutral like we always have."_

Cane shrugs at his brother remark. His brother had always been the one who believed their neutrality. Cane how ever had no such delusions, although in essence they were neutral, their appearance was did not speak their neutrality however.

"_You'll never change will you Damien. Do you really think that if the Demons win they'll leave us alone? Do you really think they'll not want to hunt down every last Angel?"_

Damien remains quiet as he looks down on the world. He sees how the last stronghold of the Light is overrun by a cavalry charge of mixed group of Knights and Crusaders. As he gazes across the world he sees the same everywhere: the Light on the run, fleeing in to the Wild. It takes a while to truly sink in, but then he realizes that the war is over. What will come next is a frenzy of hunting and killing. And however much he hates to admit he will most likely become one of the targets.

"_Perhaps you are right Cane, but where can I run to? Because of my appearance the Demons will hunt me and the Angels will no longer trust me. Where can I go?"_

Cane ponders on his brothers' question for a while. Running from the Demons would be one of the options, but he would have to join the Light whom would not trust him now. Claiming to be neutral would also be of no use as the Demons never were a race to be reasoned with. There was only one option left in Canes mind, but Damien would never approve of it. As he turned to his brother to try and reason with him he noticed a swarm of black dots approaching the plateau they were living on.

"_Here they come."_

Before Damien gets a chance to look at the approaching swarm Cane quickly takes him by the arm and starts heading for the inner sanctum of the plateau. As he rushes trough a few chambers while being pulled along by Cane, Damien begins to realize where his brother is taking him. When they finally arrive at the centre of the sanctum Damien prepares himself for a lengthy discussion with his brother, but before he gets a chance Cane speaks up.

"_I know, I know. It hasn't been done in 5000 years. And never has it been done by an Angel or a Demon, seen as it was forbidden to us. But we are neither Angel nor Demon brother you know that. Perhaps we are both, but that is beside the point. Would you prefer to end up at the pointy of a sword, or worse? Because right now you only have two options: die or try."_

Damien had not prepared for this. His brother had never been one for quick thought, but his brother had gotten right to the core of it. As he desperately tries to think on a proper answer he realizes there is none. It really is as dire as his brother portrays it to be.

"_Very well brother. I agree there is no other option left to me, but I wish there was another way. Now… how do we get on with this? I mean neither of us has ever actually seen the process."_

Cane realizes then it rather being a question to him Damien was questioning himself. Cane never had been much of a thinker he was much more a figure of action. He also knows that if he stays his brother will want to say goodbye to him, which is something Damien has no time for. As Cane whispers his goodbyes while he stalks away he wonders if he'll ever see his brother again. When Cane arrives outside of the sanctum he immediately sees that the approaching swarm is advancing much faster than he had expected. As Cane spreads his wings and starts to fly towards the approaching swarm he hopes he can stall them just long enough to by his brother those precious few seconds he might need.

It takes a while for Damien to realize his brother is gone, he understands why his brother left him alone, but he would have liked to say goodbye to him all the same. As Damien turns his thoughts back to figuring out how the process works he notices there are no obvious switches or levers in the room. He decides that the process must run on an incantation of some sort, most likely written on the statue in the very centre of the room. The figure in the middle of the room is that of a DemonAngel, a race long lost to this world. Much like him and his brother they were both Light and Dark and there for Neutral in their opinion. As Damien approaches the statue he notices that with each step that he is getting closer to the statue it seems more and more real than any statue he has ever seen before. If he hadn't known better he could have sworn he could see the statue breath. Suddenly and without warning the entire room around him turns dark. Startled Damien tries to back up, but he finds that he is being hold in place by a barrier of sorts. Before he gets a chance to try and break the barrier a voice louder then thunder booms around.

"_HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN HALF-BREED?"_

Damien shocked by the loudness and power of the voice cannot find the strength to respond. He feels that if he will not soon respond the voice will come again and with more anger to it than before. However when the voice does return, to his surprise, it is as gentle as summers breeze.

"_My apologies neutral one. I forget how sensitive the ears and minds of you corporeal beings are. How long has it been since one of you came before me?"_

Damien soothed by the gentle voice feels at ease enough to answer his captor.

"_As far as I can remember it has been 5.241 years since the last human and 5.042 years since the last monster sought you out nameless one."_

"_I see, there is still no change in your situation is there? Very well, why have you come to me this time neutral one?"_

Puzzled by the illusive creatures remark Damien decides that it is best not to anger the it and to just stick to answering its questions.

"_I know that is has never been done before, but right now my life and the balance is in danger, I there for have to request that I be…"_

He pauses, uncertain if he can continue. If he continues what will become of him? Will his brother be safe here? But before he gets a chance to answer those questions for himself the illusive creature decides for him.

"_Be Reborn? But you are also questioning if such a thing is possible are you not?"_

Damien remains silent unknowing how to proceed or what to say. Suddenly he sees a light in the distant future. As it comes closer and closer he can almost see the creatures futures, but before he can get an accurate look he is blinded by a light brighter then the sun. Then suddenly he feels a sharp pain racing trough his body. But trough it all he can hear the voice one last time.

"_I wish that they for once would restore your memories, or at least tell you your history. Either way I suppose it is time once more. Are you ready to become a legend once again Damien?_


End file.
